halofandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Keyes
Looking for Miranda's father or the level Keyes? Commander Miranda Keyes (voiced by Julie Benz), described as "one of the most ballsiest officers in the fleet"Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 185, was the daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes. As of 2552, she held the rank of Commander in the UNSC Navy, and commanded the frigate UNSC In Amber Clad. In 2552 she accepted her father's posthumous Colonial Cross, awarded for his actions during the events of Installation 04. Some have speculated that Dr. Catherine Halsey is her mother for several reasons. First of all, she and Master Chief have an almost sibling-like relation and Master Chief's closest thing to a mother is Dr. Halsey. In addition, in the Halo Novels Cortana comments that Commander Keyes is "attractive" and considering the Cortana is made from Dr. Halsey's flash cloned brain this might make some sense. Also, many incidents in the Halo Novels show some kind of close relation between Jacob Keyes and Dr. Halsey. Lastly, Miranda and Dr. Halsey are some of the few women with reasonably long hair in the Halo Universe. Biography The First Battle of Earth At the start of the first battle for Earth, her vessel was docked with Cairo Station. After the station was boarded she fought her way to her ship with the help of Sergeant Major Johnson and SPARTAN-117. As the Covenant had invaded Earth, she took In Amber Clad down to New Mombasa, where she dispatched Pelican dropships full of forces to join the massive battle with the Covenant in progress there. During the battle, In Amber Clad was the only vessel close enough to follow the High Prophet of Regret when his Assault Carrier entered slipspace inside the city. Everything in the city was destroyed following the Carrier's jump to slipspace. Discovering Halo In Amber Clad followed Regret's Carrier through slipspace and ended up at Installation 05. There, she dispatched her full compliment of ODSTs to assist the Master Chief in his pursuit of the Prophet of Regret. Once she learned of Regret's plan to activate Halo, she ordered the Master Chief to eliminate him. Meanwhile, Commander Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson went to the Library of Halo, accompanied by most of the standard Marines of the ship. They attempted to retrieve the Index and although Keyes was sucessful, most of the Marines were killed or infected by the Flood. After a brief fight with the Arbiter, Keyes and Johnson were captured by Tartarus and his band of Brutes. The Brutes then took Keyes and Johnson to High Charity, where they met the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy. They were then taken aboard seperate Phantom dropships before the Master Chief could rescue them. Keyes was taken to the Control Room of Installation 05 because she had been designated a Reclaimer by 343 Guilty Spark. Tartarus tried to force her to activate the Installation, but they were interrupted by the Arbiter and Johnson, who killed Tartarus. She then questioned 343 Guilty Spark about the Halos and was told that due to the halting of Halo 05's activation, all the installations were now on standby and could be remote activated at The Ark. Gameplay In-game, Keyes appears as an NPC and is invunerable to harm. Trivia On her left cheek is a scar in the shape of a 7.http://www.highimpacthalo.org/forum/showthread.php?t=15846 In Halo 3 she will be potrayed by a different voice actor, because Bungie wanted someone with an accent. Sources TV Guide interview Category:UNSC Category:Characters